


Deviant Boyfriend

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Zettai Kareshi | Absolute Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: After being rejected, Rachael goes online and uses what she thought was a dating website, only to find a sexy android delivered to her door.





	Deviant Boyfriend

    "Cyberlife is under threat, if Asamoto Company's program succeeds, it will ruin our business line," Elijah Kamski said.  He was sitting with his associate in a white room with a large white table meant to seat more people.

    "If we knew more about the software then we can create something to block it in our androids," his associate said.

    "There's no way we can place a spyware program on their computers, a software company like them would definitely notice."

    "The main person working on the project is the CEO's son, Soushi Asamoto.  We could hire someone to break into his home."

    "That's too risky."  Elijah was feeling slightly perturbed about his associate's way of thinking.

    "We need the spy to be invited in, say, as a repairman or something."

    "How are you going to do that?"

    "I'll think of something."

 

    "Today's the day, I'm going to ask Jorje out on a date."  Rachael hurried into her living room and her foot stumbled into a basket of clothes, knocking it over.  She made a trip to the laundromat last night and left her clothes in the living room of her Detroit apartment.

     _Dammit, if I get lucky with Jorje I don't want him to see this mess!_ Not that the rest of her place was clutter free.

    She collected the pile back into the basket and carried it to her bedroom to place in her closet to deal with later.  When she came back she noticed the bra left behind in the living room.

    "It's a good thing I noticed it," she said and picked it up.

    She looked at her wall clock; it was almost 8:15.  "Crap, I'm going to be late!"  Jorje lived in the condominiums across the street, so she would often see him at the bus stop.  Talking with Jorje was very often the highlight of her day, and after experiencing her 33rd birthday a few days ago, she decided she was going to be more outgoing and bold by asking him out on a date, and hopefully her love life would finally take a turn for the better.  She always had trouble getting and maintaining a relationship, which sucked when she was in her twenties, but at her current age was depressing.

    "I'm going to go right up to him and ask him outright before I lose my nerve," she said.  "Breath Rachael, you can do this."

    She rushed to the bus stop and was both nervous and relieved that Jorje was there.  "Jorje," she said.  He turned to her.  "Would you like to get a drink or something tonight?"

    "Sorry, I have plans with my girlfriend," he said.  Rachael's hope left her body, along with the breath she was holding.  "More importantly, why are you holding a bra?"

    A bra?  She looked at her hand and was horrified to discover that yes, she was indeed still holding the bra that she found earlier! 

    The driverless bus arrived at the stop.  "Well I'll see you around," he said.  He stepped onto the bus, and it drove away, leaving her standing there.  A breeze caused her brown hair and her clothing accessory to move in the wind.

    "Well at least put your bra away," she heard her neighbor and high school acquaintance say.  He was standing on the sidewalk with his bike.

    "Shut up Soushi!" she said, and rushed back to her apartment.  It was bad enough that she was rejected the first time she directly asked a guy out, but she realized that people on the bus and Jorje saw her standing there holding her bra!  And she was going to be late for work because the driverless bus left without her.

 

    "Father you can't cancel the A.I. Expansion Program.  We are close to a breakthrough," Soushi said.

    His father was sitting at his desk with a very large window showing the downtown skyline at his back, while Soushi stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

    "Many of our investors have had it pointed out to them that making androids sentient would create more problems than it's worth," his father said.

    "The low fertility rate of the past few decades has put a strain on the economy, if we expanded the A.I. program then androids can join the workforce and pay taxes," Soushi said.

    "People only accept androids in the workplace if they do the jobs humans won't do, and for free."

    "But if we had more workers it would begin to solve the social security crisis."

    "Not if it's androids.  Because people don't like them, they'll complain that the androids are taking jobs."

    "Fine, if that's how you feel, then I'm not needed here."  Soushi turned and left.  If the company was going to discontinue his research, then he would have to finish it on his own.

 

    Rachael drank again from her second glass of Sour Apple Martini.  "This sucks," she said, "practically everyone I know is settled down with kids, but all I want is a boyfriend, but I'm unable to have even that."  Nobody wants to date a boring, pale, skinny woman like her.

    Kara's Bar was small, so it didn't have the usual pool tables and multiple televisions, which means it was a good place to go if you didn't want to be around a lot of people.

    An Japanese man in his mid twenties wearing a cyberpunk outfit sat down next to her.  So much for the bar not attracting any weird people.  "I couldn't help but overhear, and I think I have a solution to your problem."

     _If he thinks I'm going to have sex with him because I said I was lonely, he is dead wrong._ He instead handed he a business card, but there wasn't a company listed on it, just an IP address and his name:  Gaku Namikiri.

    "My company specializes in giving women their perfect boyfriend.  We're doing a seven-day free trial special from 11pm to midnight, best of luck to you," he said.  He got up from his seat and left. 

    "Another dating website," she said.  "I might as well try it, it's not like I ever had significant success with other dating websites, plus seven days will be enough to see if there's anyone my type."

 

    "The ideal boyfriend is A: very jealous, B: likely jealous, C: somewhat jealous, or D: not jealous.  Definitely D."  Rachael was working on the questionnaire on the website for a company called Kronos Heaven.  Unlike when she did it for other dating websites, she wasn't 100% sober.

    "The ideal boyfriend is A: Horny, B: Somewhat horny, C: Normal, or D: Platonic.  Hmmm.  B or C...I'll go with B."

    Finally it showed her the actual pictures with their usernames.  "I must have had more drinks than I thought,   _all_ these men look sexy."  She browsed through and found someone calling themselves RK800-Conner, who had a goofy face.

    "Another question....The ideal boyfriend is A: Next day delivery, B: Two-day delivery, C: Standard delivery, or D: Click here for gift wrap.  What's he delivering?"  She clicked on B.  "Terms and Conditions..." Click, click.

 

    Rachael was surprised at who they hired to be to new waiter when she arrived at the restaurant where she worked as an Assistant Chef.  "Soushi, what are you doing here?  What happened with the job at your father's company?"

    "I quit to work on my own project, and I got a part-time job so I wouldn't blow through my savings too quickly."

    It turned out that Soushi did not have any waitering skills and dropped a few plates, and the manager had him washing dishes.  Rachael stuck around because she correctly guessed that he didn't know how to wash dishes by hand in a quick manner.

    "Of all the restaurants in Detroit, why did you want to work in this one?" she said.

    "I have my reasons," he said.  She waited for him to continue, but he was silent.

    "What reason would that be?"

    "I figured that I should find a way to keep you busy so you wouldn't come home drunk and throw up over the balcony like you did a few days ago."

    "Shut up Soushi."

 

    When she got home there was a package that was big enough to be a coffin at her front door that was blocking half of the apartment hallway.   _What the hell is this?  I don't remember ordering anything, let alone something this big._

    "God Rachael!"  Soushi said, helping her bring it in, "just what did you order?"

    "It's just a....refrigerator," she said.  She didn't want to admit that she didn't know.  She probably drunk ordered it.  She only remembered being on that Kronos Heaven website.

    "Shouldn't we take it to the kitchen?" he asked.

    "No, just leave it laying down in the living room."

    When he left she removed the cardboard box on the outside and tore the brown package paper.  She shrieked and lost her balance.  Underneath the clear plastic cover was Connor, wearing nothing but black briefs.  

    

    


End file.
